The present invention relates to a method for feeding tabs or discs to a pneumatically or electrically powered staple or nail gun and an apparatus for accomplishing the same. The particular configuration of the tabs or discs is also part of the invention.
Automatic staple or nail guns, powered by electricity or air pressure, are utilized to staple or nail tar paper or other roofing material onto the roofs of homes and buildings. Local building codes now permit the use of wide crown staples and pneumatically driven nails to attach the tar paper or roofing material to the plywood structure of the roof. However, the staples or nails must be used in conjunction with very thin, metallic (usually tin) tabs or discs. Essentially, the staples and nails are driven through these tabs or discs such that the upper part of the inverted U-shaped staple, or the head of the nail, contact the top of the disc or tab surface while the legs of the staple or the shank of the nail protrude through the tab, through the tar paper or other generally Waterproof building cover, and into the underlying plywood or other type of solid roof structure. In order to affix the staples or nails and discs to the roof, roofers typically grasp a single disc, place the disc in the appropriate location on the roof, position the powered automatic staple or nail gun above the disc, and then trigger the gun which then expels the staple or nail. The staple or nail, driven by a significantly large force, penetrates the tab or disc and the tar paper and is injected into the underlying solid roof structure. This procedure can be dangerous in that the roofers must manually handle the discs and accurately place the gun atop the disc before firing the gun. There is a possibility that the roofer may be injured by not withdrawing his or her hand from the disc prior to firing the staple or nail. Misplacement of the gun or staple or nail on top of the disc or tab requires that the roofer repeat the procedure to properly place the staple or nail in the central region of the tab or disc. Typically, several thousand staples or nails and discs are utilized on a single residential roof.